femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doll (Growl/Runark)
The''' Dolls''' (ベッチ) are enemies from the arcade beat 'em up video game Growl '''aka Runark''' (ルナーク). There was also a port of the game later released on the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. The name Doll was given to them in the Sega Genesis instruction manual. The Dolls are part of a group of evil poachers who are hunting animals to the point of extinction. They all dress in power suits with very short skirts and high heels. There are six palette swaps of Dolls through the two versions of the game, each with different coloured clothes, hair and skin. In the game's opening cutscene the heroic rangers are in a bar when they are informed that poachers are on the loose in the forest. Just then a doll walks into the bar with another thug, she throws a grenade at the rangers. The rangers manage to survive by ducking for cover though, and this is where the first level starts. The Dolls can be found throughout most levels of the game, their methods of attack are punching and kicking the heroes, as well as throwing grenades. Gallery growlrunark02.jpg|The three versions of The Dolls found in the arcade version growlrunark03.jpg|The three versions of The Dolls found in the Sega Genesis version, surrounding the hero growlrunark04.jpg|A Doll entering the bar in the arcade version, trying to blow up the rangers growlrunark05.jpg|A Doll entering the bar in the Sega Genesis version, trying to blow up the rangers growlrunark06.jpg|A Doll throwing a grenade at the hero growlrunark07.jpg|A Doll punching the hero in the face growlrunark08.jpg|A Doll kicking the hero in the face growlrunark09.jpg|A Doll executing a jumping spin kick towards the hero growlrunark10.jpg|The hero grabs a Doll and throws her around growlrunark11.jpg|The hero punches a Doll growlrunark12.jpg|The hero defeats an evil Doll Fan Art Doll Growl Runark PrimeOp Sprite.png|Custom Sprite Art (by PrimeOp) Dolls Growl Runark 阿吉克.jpg|Fanart (by 阿吉克) Dolls Growl Runark 毒電波三郎.jpg|Fanart (by 毒電波三郎) Dolls Growl Runark Moai.jpg|Fanart (by Moai) Dolls Growl Runark Sano-BR.jpg|Fanart (by Sano-BR) Dolls Growl Runark Sano-BR 1.jpg|Fanart (by Sano-BR) Dolls Growl Runark Sano-BR 2.jpg|Fanart (by Sano-BR) Dolls Growl Runark Sano-BR 3.jpg|Fanart (by Sano-BR) Dolls Growl Runark Moai 1.jpg|Fanart (by Moai) Dolls Growl Runark Moai 2.jpg|Fanart (by Moai) Dolls Growl Runark Moai 3.jpg|Fanart (by Moai) Dolls Growl Runark Comic Moai 1.png|Fanart (by Moai) Dolls Growl Runark Comic Moai 2.png|Fanart (by Moai) Dolls Growl Runark Comic Moai 3.png|Fanart (by Moai) Dolls Growl Runark Boongar.jpg|Fanart (by Boongar) Dolls Growl Runark Iggler.png|Fanart (by Iggler) Dolls Growl Runark Iggler 2.png|Fanart (by Iggler) Dolls Growl Runark Leopard.png|Fanart (by Leopard) Dolls Growl Runark シロクマA.png|Fanart (by シロクマA) Dolls Growl Runark シロクマA 2.jpg|Fanart (by シロクマA) Dolls Growl Runark シロクマA 3.jpg|Fanart (by シロクマA) Dolls Growl Runark Taiss14.jpg|Fanart (by Taiss14) Dolls Growl Runark Oneofone.png|Fanart (by Oneofone) Dolls Growl Runark DR 2.jpg|Fanart (by DR) Dolls Growl Runark DR.jpg|Fanart (by DR) Dolls Growl Runark Illusion.png|Fanart (by Illusion) Dolls Growl Runark Waraji 1.jpg|Fanart (by Waraji) Dolls Growl Runark Waraji 2.jpg|Fanart (by Waraji) Dolls Growl Runark Waraji 3.jpg|Fanart (by Waraji) Category:1990s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Explosives Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nameless Category:Poacher Category:Redhead Category:Sprite Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Zako Category:Demise: Video Game Variance